


but i only needed one more touch

by neenswrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Reunions, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26841973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neenswrites/pseuds/neenswrites
Summary: “God, I missed you,” Kuroo breathes as he brings his arms around him and rests his chin on top of Kenma’s head. There’s no teasing in Kuroo’s voice, no smirk Kenma can hear without having to look at him. Just honesty, and a little bit of vulnerability.But as the sensation of Kuroo blanketing him settles over him, Kenma’s heart starts to race, and he’s overwhelmed in a way that’s completely foreign to him.-When Kuroo leaves for college, Kenma realizes just how much he relied on Kuroo as his source of physical affection. But once they're reunited, Kuroo's touch manages to feel like both too much and not enough.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 25
Kudos: 556





	but i only needed one more touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jensummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensummer/gifts).



> HERES A KUROKEN FIC 
> 
> TY TO JEN FOR THIS IDEA its genius and wonderful and i loved writing it
> 
> ALSO TY TO [TAE](https://twitter.com/oisugaceo) FOR BETA READING IT YOU ARE A GEM MWAH
> 
> i have like idk a lot of fics that i need to post that i am working up the energy to actually post BUT here is this one for now asdjfadlf

Kuroo’s presence by Kenma’s side starts as a sudden, unexpected turn in his life, and then grows into one of the most constant things Kenma has ever known.

It’s not an excuse for Kenma taking it a bit for granted, but it’s strange to look back on now.

Kenma remembers when they were young, and how initially, Kuroo caused an imbalance in Kenma. He wasn’t used to someone trailing along with him, and Kenma’s eyes would never leave Kuroo as he tried to make sense of the shy boy who insisted on being his friend.

But years gave way to even more years and Kenma just learns to expect certain things. He expects to be able to turn his head and see Kuroo right next to him. 

Or to be able to reach out a hand as he tries readjusting his shoe, and have Kuroo’s arm there to stabilize him. 

Or to be able to doze off on the train after particularly long days, and rest his head against Kuroo’s shoulder while Kuroo shields him from wandering eyes.

Or to be able to send Kuroo a message no more than five words long on nights when his mind won’t let him rest, and have Kuroo crawling in his bed minutes later, tangling their limbs and talking softly in Kenma’s ear about the most mundane things until Kenma drifts to sleep. 

It all happens so casually that Kenma doesn’t realize just how much Kuroo has made a place for himself in Kenma’s life. And he doesn’t realize how much he himself has opened up room for Kuroo in his life.

And he definitely doesn’t realize how Kuroo is his primary source of human touch until his best friend finally goes to college.

“So you’re actually going to miss me, huh?” Kuroo asks, his voice teasing but his eyes sad as they trail all over Kenma’s face. It’s like he’s committing him to memory, and Kenma hates the implication that memories are all the two are going to have for a while.

They’re standing in the genkan of Kenma’s house, Kuroo’s parents waiting for him in their car and Kenma’s parents tucked away in some other corner of the house. They’re alone, but then Kuroo is going to leave and Kenma is _really_ going to be alone, and he’s trying really hard not to think about that.

“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Kenma says, his finger curling just a bit tighter from where their intertwined with Kuroo’s. He thinks if they curl any tighter he’d never let go. 

“I can’t believe you’re calling me stupid while we’re saying goodbye.” Kuroo chokes up a bit on the last word, and Kenma presses his forehead to Kuroo’s chest so Kuroo doesn’t have to keep up a brave face for his sake.

“I didn’t say you were stupid,” Kenma says softly into Kuroo’s shirt. “If you were stupid you wouldn’t have gotten into an incredible university on the other side of the city.”

Kenma hears the bitterness in his voice and closes his eyes. It’s not Kuroo’s fault he got into Todai - in fact it’s incredible that he did. Kenma just wishes that so many things didn’t have to change because of it.

“Wow, so you’re _really_ going to miss me,” Kuroo says, and Kenma pulls back to glare at him.

“I just said don’t ask--”

“Hey,” Kuroo interrupts softly. Kenma is prepared to keep talking anyway, except then Kuroo’s hands come up to cup his face. “You’re going to be alright, okay? You’ve got lots of friends and people in your life who will still be there for you.”

It’s different. Those are the first words to cross Kenma’s mind. He of course has other friends now, friends he’s made both with Kuroo’s help and without, but they’re all different from this - different from his relationship with Kuroo.

But Kenma can’t find the words to explain _why_ it’s different. 

Plus, it sounds like Kuroo is speaking for his own benefit too.

So instead, Kenma brings up his hands to cover Kuroo’s wrist. “Yeah. And you’re going to be okay too. You’ll play volleyball and make even more obnoxious friends and become a sleazy businessman.”

Kuroo laughs, the first one since their goodbyes started, and Kenma presses his hands tighter against Kuroo’s skin. His laughter settles, and then he’s looking at Kenma so fondly as he breathes, “God, I’m going to miss you.”

There’s a moment there, but Kenma speaks before it can bloom. “But we’ll see each other soon?”

Kuroo looks regretful. “Maybe.”

Kenma nods, knowing there’s no keeping the small frown off his face. Kuroo’s going to be busy. Trying to make him make promises about his time would be selfish.

“But it won’t be forever,” Kuroo continues, resting his forehead against Kenma’s. “And we’ll still talk. Every day, if you want.”

“I want,” Kenma says instantly, but no other words follow, and the moment from before is swelling again. Kenma wants to dig his nails into Kuroo’s skin, both to ground himself and as a useless attempt at staying locked with him a little longer, but then Kuroo’s parents are honking their car horn, and the moment is broken.

“It won’t be forever,” Kuroo repeats as he slowly drags his hands away from Kenma’s face and out of Kenma’s grasp. His skin is still warm from where Kuroo touched him, but it’s already beginning to rapidly cool. Kenma bites the inside of his cheek to stop himself from reaching out for him again.

“It won’t be forever,” Kenma repeats, and then all he has is a quick hug and a reassuring grin before Kuroo disappears behind his front door.

The following year is both easier and harder than Kenma expected.

He still has his friends. Lots of friends now actually. He has Hinata, his first friend he made by himself, and his friend that never stops being interesting. He has Fukunaga and Yamamoto, both he grows closer to as they lead their team to nationals together, and both he grows closer to as he realizes they don't need volleyball for their friendship to stay strong. He has Akaashi, who he teases and reminisces with, all in the same breath. There’s even Lev, along with Shibayama and Inuoka, who prove themselves as second years and as friends Kenma can rely on.

He’s not lonely in that sense. There are people in his life he can talk to and laugh at and study with. 

But Kenma starts feeling loneliness in his skin. He’s colder than he used to, and touch becomes more foreign as the year goes on.

To make matters worse, other casual touches that used to do nothing to him now make him jolt. A slap on his back after a good setter dump, a touch to his shoulder during a pregame huddle, and a nudge to his side in the middle of a weekend outing all make Kenma’s skin crawl in a way that’s completely unfamiliar to him. 

He retreats from the feeling, retreats from touch, and goes through the year feeling more cut off than usual. 

But none of that matters now. Not anymore. 

Because now he’s graduated from high school. Now Kenma’s moving in with Kuroo. 

It excites him in a way that nearly terrifies him, because the feeling he gets when he sees Kuroo standing on his doorstep that morning is so overwhelming he almost tears up. 

It doesn’t help that he's only seen his best friend twice since he’s gone off to college. 

Kuroo came back the first time for Christmas, but his family planned a trip away to celebrate him completing his first semester. Kenma barely saw him the whole break.

He came back the second time a few weeks ago for Kenma’s graduation. Kenma had wanted to spend the entire ceremony by his side, but he had to sit with his peers, and then the whole team wanted to see Kuroo, and both their families wanted to celebrate together, and Kenma barely got any time with just Kuroo.

But now Kuroo’s standing before Kenma and it’s just them.

Kuroo looks just as dazed as Kenma feels, and then he’s smiling that familiar, wide smile. “How are you doing, roomie?”

“You’re such a nerd,” Kenma says, biting his lip to try and fight back his smile and failing incredibly at it. 

Kuroo hesitates before taking a step and crossing the threshold into Kenma’s house. He ends up directly in front of Kenma, close enough that Kenma has to tilt his head up at him, close enough that Kenma can feel the warmth emanating from him, close enough that he has to just barely bring his hand forward to brush—

“Tetsu-kun!”

Kenma jolts, stumbling back a few steps as his parents appear seemingly out of nowhere. He’s frustrated, nearly inexplicably so, but then Kuroo shares a bemused look with him over his parent’s shoulder and he feels his annoyance melt. 

From there, it’s just a matter of stuffing all of Kenma’s things in the car Kuroo’s borrowing from his parents, and then the two are off and are finally, blissfully alone.

“You have to get a proper keychain,” Kuroo says as he drives them around the city. “You have a key for the apartment, and one to get into the complex, and one to get mail—”

“I’ve handled more than one key at a time before, Kuro,” Kenma cuts in, not looking up from the game he’s idly playing on his phone. They’re going to hit traffic soon, and that’s when he’ll start giving the game proper attention.

“Yes, and you never took care of them properly.” Kuroo’s fingers start tapping on the steering wheel, and Kenma eyes narrow in on the movement. “You would just stick them in the front pocket of your backpack, and spend minutes on end trying to find them.”

“Never lost them, though,” Kenma points out. Kuroo opens his mouth to reply, but Kenma quickly cuts him off. “Why are you so worried about my key holding habits? Did you do something?”

“...There is a slight chance I got us matching keychains.”

Kenma blinks. It was such a simple thing, and honestly something Kenma might’ve found completely embarrassing a year ago. Later, when Kuroo actually shows Kenma the key chain, Kenma is sure he’ll be embarrassed again. 

But now, in the quiet of the car, Kenma just lets his head rest against the window and says, “Oh.”

Kuroo hums in response, clearly pleased but not wanting to push his luck. His best friend also relaxes immediately, and lets his left hand settle innocuously on the gear while his right remains on the steering wheel. It would be so easy, Kenma thinks, to pull Kuroo’s hand into his own. 

But that’s different from all the other times they’ve touched each other. Kuroo’s never driven Kenma anywhere before, and the bubble created by being alone in a car is almost enough for Kenma to forget about everything else. 

Almost, but not quite. It’s still been a year since Kenma has been able to touch Kuroo, and starting their usual back up with something completely new would be a bad idea for so many reasons.

It feels ridiculous to overthink because it’s Kuroo, and he would never judge Kenma. But now that Kenma knows how precious Kuroo’s touch is to him, he can’t help but second guess himself.

It gets easier to stop overthinking when they get to the apartment. 

Kenma thinks it’s the knowledge of it all. This apartment is theirs, and theirs alone. After a whole year, Kenma is only going to be a single room away from Kuroo - closer to him then he’s ever been in his entire life.

He stands in the middle of the apartment, taking in the fact that this isn’t a dream, when Kuroo comes up from behind. 

“God, I missed you,” Kuroo breathes as he brings his arms around him and rests his chin on top of Kenma’s head. There’s no teasing in Kuroo’s voice, no smirk Kenma can hear without having to look at him. Just honesty, and a little bit of vulnerability. 

But as the sensation of Kuroo blanketing him settles over him, Kenma’s heart starts to race, and he’s overwhelmed in a way that’s completely foreign to him. It could be the apartment, or the words, or the touch, except that’s all wrong too because all those things are centered on Kuroo and Kuroo has never been overwhelming for him. He’s always been Kenma’s safe place.

But now his breath is coming short, his skin is rising with goosebumps, and Kenma is caught between instinctively wanting to burrow closer to Kuroo and desperately needing to pull away from him entirely.

“I missed you, too,” Kenma replies, his voice catching at the end. Embarrassment swells up in his chest at the sound, and he gently pries himself away from Kuroo. Kenma’s heart calms as he separates from Kuroo, but he’s also left feeling bereft.

“We should watch a movie tonight to reward ourselves,” Kuroo replies easily, seamlessly managing to change the subject and removing the need for Kenma to explain his strange behavior. 

“Reward ourselves for what?” Kenma asks, happy to play along. 

“For unpacking everything!” Kuroo exclaims, and Kenma grimaces immediately. He wants to unpack his games and bed linens, but he’s more than happy to wait to unpack everything else tomorrow. 

Kuroo apparently saw that coming. 

“I get to pick the movie,” Kenma relents, and Kuroo’s grin just brightens. It makes the tight feeling that was still lingering in Kenma’s chest unravel, and he offers Kuroo a small smile of his own in response.

However, despite the ease of which Kuroo brushed off Kenma's behavior, Kenma can’t seem to shake it himself. He isn’t sure why he reacted that way, and he isn't sure how to make sure he doesn’t do the same thing again.

Kenma keeps reaching out for Kuroo when the other man isn’t looking, and stopping halfway before he can notice. He’s in this strange tug of war with himself and he absolutely hates it.

Because on the one hand, Kenma wants to hold and touch Kuroo so badly. He wants them to be the same as they were before, when Kenma could reach for Kuroo without hesitation or question. But on the other hand, Kenma’s reaction scares him. He doesn’t really want to experience it again.

So Kenma keeps wrestling with himself, and keeps lingering by Kuroo but never touching him. 

If Kuroo notices, he says nothing. Not as their shoulders refuse to brush when passing each other in the hallway. Not when there's a careful distance between them in the kitchen while Kuroo makes them dinner. Not as they watch a movie in the living room with an inch of space between them that used to never exist. 

Not even when they say good night to each other. All Kuroo offers him is a gentle smile before he retreats to his room for the night, leaving Kenma frozen outside his own bedroom door.

Slowly, Kenma makes his way into his room, and crawls into his bed. He lands on his stomach, then rolls on his back, and then finally settles on his side. He pulls his blanket up to cover his head, then tries pulling it down so his nose can peak out. He adjusts his pillow three times.

Nothing works. No matter what he does, Kenma can’t shake the hollow feeling that’s settled in the center of his body.

It’s worse, he thinks, than when Kuroo was away. Because now, Kuroo is right there - has been within arms reach all day long. 

“This is so dumb,” Kenma says softly to himself as he curls into a tighter ball, but it doesn’t alleviate the way his skin seems to be stretched too tight over his body.

“This is so _dumb_ ,” Kenma repeats, clenching his already closed eyes, but it does nothing to distract him from the fact that he still missed Kuroo so deep.

“This is ridiculous,” Kenma decides as he sits up in his bed. 

Pushing his comforter off, Kenma slides off his bed and quietly pads across his room, down the short hallway, and in front of the door to Kuroo’s bedroom. 

He pauses, however, as his hand hovers over the handle. If Kuroo is asleep, he’ll leave him alone. He’s spent the last year struggling to fall asleep, he can take another night of it if he needs to. But Kenma has to at least check.

Slowly, so as to be as quiet as possible, Kenma slides open Kuroo’s door. 

The blinds of Kuroo’s windows are still open, and the light of the moon brightens his room to a deep blue. It makes seeing Kuroo, lying on his back as he stares straight up at the ceiling, easy on Kenma’s eyes. 

He only has a second to take in the sight of him before Kuroo’s eyes snap over to him.

“Kenma?” Kuroo rises just barely on his elbows as he says his name. There are about a thousand questions in his eyes alone, but Kenma has no interest in answering any of them. 

Kenma’s actually rather distracted by how soft the sweats Kuroo’s wearing look, and how the pillow case he has is the same worn one he’s had for ages, and how warm and inviting Kenma knows Kuroo’s bare chest is.

And before he can think twice of it, Kenma is making his way to Kuroo’s bed. He sets one knee on the bed before just letting himself fall against Kuroo. 

Kuroo lets out a grunt at the impact, but he still catches Kenma in his arms as Kenma’s weight pushes him back flat on his back and intertwines their legs together. He’s saying something, his words soft and inquiring, but Kenma can hardly make out their meaning.

From the first touch of skin, Kenma feels warmth blossom in him. There’s so much skin though, and Kenma’s only wearing a t-shirt and briefs himself. Each point of contact starts to burn hot, and that overwhelming feeling starts to build up in Kenma again.

But Kenma also feels the solidity of Kuroo as he wraps his arms around his best friend’s middle. He feels the way his chest rises and falls with each breath, the subtle vibrations that let him know that Kuroo’s still speaking, the familiar sound of his heart beating, and so Kenma endures how overwhelmed he’s getting.

Or, at least he tries to endure it.

Because only a few breaths later, Kenma feels tears stinging his eyes and he just wants it to stop. He wants to be able to hug and hold and brush and just _touch_ Kuroo like he used to be able to before without this god awful feeling that makes his heart rise into his throat. 

But as great as it feels to finally be held by Kuroo again, it doesn’t change the fact that it’s been a year since they’ve been this close - a year since Kenma has been this close with anyone. 

“Kenma!”

Kenma startles at the sound of his name, and gentle hands come up to tilt his head up. Kuroo is looking down at him with so much concern in his eyes, and Kenma pressed the tips of his finger harder against the skin of Kuroo’s back.

“Sorry,” Kuroo says, his voice lower and much less urgent than before. “Nothing seemed to be getting through to you, and then you started shaking…” 

Kenma blinks. He didn’t realize he started shaking. Kuroo’s thumb brushes his cheek, and Kenma feels the dampness of tears. Kuroo frowns, sitting up and causing Kenma to slide back on his lap. “And now you’re crying. Kenma...what’s going on?”

Kenma’s heart settles just a bit. His arms are still wrapped loosely around Kuroo, and Kuroo’s hands are still cupping his face, but other than that there’s no skin to skin contact between them. He’s still sitting on Kuroo’s thighs, but they’re clothed, and Kenma’s head begins to clear. 

Embarrassment immediately begins to well up in him. He has no idea why he thought coming to Kuroo’s room in the middle of the night was a good idea. He also has no idea how to begin explaining how he’s been feeling. Kenma is terrible at talking about his emotions in general, so how is he supposed to explain what he’s feeling now.

Kenma furrows his brow, and Kuroo instinctively brings a hand up to smooth up the crease. But the unexpected touch has Kenma freezing all over again, and Kuroo stills immediately in response. 

Kenma grimaces at his reaction, and glances up at Kuroo helplessly. He isn’t prepared for the regret he sees clear in Kuroo’s eyes.

Regret at touching Kenma. Kenma never wants Kuroo to feel like that.

Kenma’s hand shoots up around Kuroo’s wrist to hold Kuroo’s hand in place, and he’s speaking before he can think twice of it. 

“I missed you,” Kenma starts, because those are the words he’s the most confident about. “I missed so much it was ridiculous.”

“I missed you too,” Kuroo replies tentatively - but there’s relief clear in his voice. Kenma swallows, pulling down Kuroo’s hand from his forehead and down to his lap before training his eyes on it. It’s easier to speak like this.

“Kuro, I didn’t just miss you.” Kenma frowns at the words, frustrated with how difficult verbalizing everything is. “Or...I guess I also missed having you so close. You were everywhere, for years, and then suddenly you were gone. And I didn’t have anyone to rest with or lean on or hold or—”

Kenma cuts himself off with pursed lips. He feels like he’s sounding needy now, but everything he’s saying is true. Kuroo’s always been his source of all those different touches because he’s the only one Kenma has ever wanted to touch him like that.

Kenma’s lips part at the thought. 

“I…” Kenma starts, feelings and realizations rushing through his head all while he tries to figure out what exactly it is he asking for. What exactly it is he wants. “I missed your touch. A lot. And having it back is good, but it’s also kind of a lot sometimes. But I…”

Kenma trails off again, not sure if there’s even anything left to say. 

It certainly feels like there is.

“Oh,” Kuroo breathes, and Kenma looks up in time to see the way his shoulders sag in ease. “Kenma, that's' fine. We can do whatever you want - whatever makes you feel comfortable.”

Kenma studies Kuroo for a moment longer. “You thought something else was wrong.”

Kuroo doesn’t even try lying, just shrugs and gives Kenma a wry smile. “With the distance between us, I thought you had outgrown me, and how we used to be.”

Kenma looks at Kuroo in pure disbelief, and Kuroo tilts his head up in a clear sign of embarrassment. Kenma frowns, and brings his free hand up to push back Kuroo’s fringe so that he can see his eyes clearly. “What do you mean?”

“It’s nothing,” Kuroo says with a sigh. Kenma continues to stare unrelentingly at him, and Kuroo sighs again. “I guess I just thought that since you weren’t as touchy, that maybe you had grown out of physical affection or something.”

Kenma blinked. “But you love physical affection.”

“Yeah, it was killing me on the inside a little.” Kuroo shrugged easily. “But I obviously wasn’t going to push you or anything.”

“Well it’s not that,” Kenma says, pulling Kuroo even closer until their foreheads are pressed against each other, and shifting both his hands so they’re resting on Kuroo’s forearms.. “Like I said before, it was just a lot after being away for so long.”

Kuroo maintains Kenma’s gaze, before slowly moving his hands to intertwine them with Kenma’s. Kuroo watches carefully as he does this, and then hesitantly says, “It doesn’t seem to be bothering you as much now though. Being touch starved, I mean.”

Kenma tilts his head in thought, leaning back from Kuroo just a bit. Touch starved. He’s heard the term before, but didn’t know much about it. He shrugs. “I think it helps when you talk. It distracts me from it.”

“Are you asking me to talk more?” Kuroo asks with a grin, and Kenma reflexively rolls his eyes. “I didn’t know you missed the sound of my voice so much.”

Kuroo’s voice is teasing, but the night and the atmosphere and, most of all, Kuroo’s closeness are all making Kenma feel a little softer than usual. “It was sort of one of the things I missed the most. It’s different in person than over the phone.”

Kuroo chokes on his next breath.

“Yeah,” he raps, once he’s collected himself, and Kenma’s lip twitches up at the reaction. “One of the things?”

Kenma hums. “Yes. One of the things.”

Kuroo’s eyes bore holes into Kenma, but he doesn’t say anything more. He just stares right back at Kuroo, lips turned up into a barely there smile. 

“Well,” Kuroo says deliberately, his eyes scanning over Kenma’s face like he’s searching for something. “I also missed the sound of your voice. Having no one to say ‘do not’ when I say ‘do too’ always made me want to call you up.”

Kenma’s heart skips at the words, and the realizations he had been caught up in before come crashing back at full force. 

It feels less frightening now though, because it feels like Kuroo is just as aware in the shift as he is. Their proximity now is more intimate than it’s ever been before, but Kenma wants to keep pushing and Kuroo seems to be happy to indulge him. 

“When you used to come over, my pillow would smell like you even after you left,” Kenma says as his eyes flit to the side in embarrassment. “I missed that too.”

Slowly, as if waiting for Kenma to protest, Kuroo brings their interlocked hands to rest just above Kenma’s hips. Kenma squeezes his fingers around Kuroo’s more securely. 

“I missed just being able to see you.” Kuroo presses their foreheads together again, and he smiles warmly at Kenma. “When I hugged you earlier, it was because seeing you standing in the middle of our apartment like you belonged there was just about the most perfect thing I’d ever seen.”

Kenma eyes widen, and he’s licking his lips before he even knows why he’s doing it. Kuroo’s eyes drop at the motion, and Kenma can feel something building but he can’t speak because the words just keep getting caught in his throat.

He wants to say he can’t imagine being anywhere else either. That he can’t imagine missing anyone the way he’s missed Kuroo. That he never wants to be separated from Kuroo like that again. That he has a feeling he knows what all of that means, but putting it all together is overwhelming in a way that Kenma is learning is unique to Kuroo only. 

Kuroo speaks before Kenma is able to even try.

“Going along with the pattern,” Kuroo starts, eyelids lowered and voice just a little rough. “I would say I missed the taste of you, except I’ve never gotten the chance to kiss you before.”

He’s lying. Kuroo is absolutely lying. He could have kissed Kenma whenever he wanted, could’ve taken that chance at any time, and Kenma would’ve let him - would’ve welcomed it.

But all Kenma is able to shakily say is, “Kuro.”

And when Kuroo descends on him a moment later, Kuroo’s name is all he’s able to think.

Kuroo kisses him deeply once, so deeply Kenma starts to feel light headed, and then pulls back to press a single chaste kiss against his lips. Kenma feels like he was just whiplashed, and his lips feel like they're burning up, and he has no idea why Kuroo stopped so quickly.

“Was that too much?” Kuroo asks, but Kenma’s already shaking his head before he finishes the question.

“Not too much,” Kenma says in the sliver of space between their lips. “Not too much at all.”

And then Kenma is the one kissing Kuroo, practically melting as Kuroo opens his mouth to him. It’s not long before Kuroo is drifting, pressing kisses all over Kenma’s face and eventually down his neck. Kenma’s nails’s dig into the backs of Kuroo’s hands from where they’re still interlocked over his hips, but Kuroo doesn’t even flinch. 

Then, Kuroo’s mouth grazes just under his jaw, and a broken sound is pulled from Kenma. Kuroo makes his own little broken sound in response. 

“God, I missed you,” Kuroo says hoarsely against his skin, the feeling sending shivers down Kenma’s spine. “You have no idea how much I missed you.”

Kenma pulls at their interlocked hands until they’re chest to chest, and presses a searing kiss against Kuroo’s mouth. 

He’s going to make sure they never have to worry about missing each other ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!!!! i will hopefully be posting soon!!!! the next fic i post will probably be kuniken!!!!! here's my [twt](https://twitter.com/neenswrites), okay byeee!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
